Late One Night
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: When Dilandau passes out drunk on the street, who will help him? And can he trust her? D/M PAIRING! *EPILOGUE UP! PLEASE R&R!*
1. Under the Street Sign

Late One Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, which means Dilandau and Millerna are not mine. Nothing in this fic is mine except the idea.  
  
SPOILERS  
  
WARNING: DILANDUA AND MILLERNA PAIRING! Weird pairing huh? Yep, I'm weird.  
  
Thanks to boring reading class which I got the idea from as I stared at a clock.  
  
"It's a good idea."  
  
"No it isn't, Dilandau. The plan for a head attack is NOT a good idea."  
  
Dilandau turned his face away from Folken. It was a good idea. A head attack directly to Austria was a PERFECT idea. Folken didn't understand. Folken never did. He was too busy not listening to Dilandau to care.  
  
"Fine, when Van gets away, don't come crying to me." Dilandau spat.  
  
"I wasn't planning on crying to anyone, especially to you."  
  
Dilandau felt himself grow angry and he picked up his jacket.  
  
"I'm going out for a drink."  
  
And he stormed out before Folken could utter a word.  
  
  
  
Millerna slammed into her room and threw herself on the bed, sobbing. Her sobs shook her body and she cried into her pillow. She was sick of having to pick Dryden or Allen. She didn't want to pick. Her country or her love?  
  
How about neither? her voice snapped inside her mind.  
  
This only caused Millerna to cry harder. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
It was Allen. Someone she did NOT need to here from at this second. She raised her head.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried, as new tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
Thankfully, Allen went silent and Millerna returned crying into her pillow.  
  
Damn it! she thought.  
  
  
  
Dilandau walked inside the bar and slumped down into a seat.  
  
"I want a drink." He muttered.  
  
"What type?" the man asked.  
  
"Any kind!" Dilandau cried, sick of stupid questions, which was becoming his life.  
  
Dilandau sighed and looked around the dark bar. The drink was put down before him and he gulped it up, ordering another one. He didn't care if he would get drunk. He wanted it.  
  
  
  
Millerna closed her journal and slipped it into it's hiding spot. She laid back into her bed and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace. Everyone was going to bed.  
  
Thank god. I want to take a walk. she mused as she played with a lock of her long blonde hair.  
  
There was a rap on the door, followed by Hitomi's voice, "Good night, Princess."  
  
"Good night." Millerna cried, seeing no reason to be mean to Hitomi.  
  
There was silence and Hitomi's door closed. Millerna wrapped her cloak around her, knowing Allen would be waiting downstairs.  
  
That is what windows are for. she thought happily, as she opened her window and slipped onto the grass.  
  
Quickly she walked to the cobblestone paths.  
  
  
  
"So then (hiccup) I said to him, 'yea right."  
  
"Can you leave me alone?" asked the female with long white hair and a robe on.  
  
"Hey! Don't (hiccup) insult the great (hiccup) Folken!"  
  
"I thought your name was Dilandau." Said the girl.  
  
Dilandau replied, "It is. Can I have another?"  
  
"No. I want you out. You're causing too much mess. Get out now." The man snapped, picking up a glass Dilandau has broke.  
  
"Fine! I will leave! (hiccup) and you'll all be sorry!"  
  
Dilandau fell against the wall and grinned.  
  
"I'm OK."  
  
And then he tripped and fell on the floor. The white haired girl helped him get up, and then shoved him outside.  
  
Damn it is dark.  
  
It was 1:00 AM and all the streetlights were turned off in this hellhole village Folken has decide to hide in. He couldn't hardly see. Dilandau walked down the street when a sudden whoosh of darkness came over him and he passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark. She forgot the streetlights turned off at midnight. Millerna wondered if she was lost. Then she saw the street sign.  
  
Nope. You're OK, Millerna! she thought happily.  
  
Then she noticed a body on the ground.  
  
Oh my god! A wounded boy! She ran quickly to the figure.  
  
It was too dark to see what the boy looked like, but he held a vino bottle in his hand. I've gotten take him back to my room. I'll sneak him through the window. Allen won't notice. Millerna scooped up the boy and held him tightly as she ran back to the house. His head slumped against her and she noticed a jagged cut.  
  
A scar? Or was he attacked?  
  
Millerna slid open the window and was able to get in without a mess of things going on. She lay the boy on the bed and flicked on the light.  
  
She gasped.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
I know the pairing is weird, but please REVIEW!  
  
Sniperwolf  
  
PS: Can YOU spot the hidden cameo? Ha ha. I just had to do it! 


	2. Millerna's Bedroom

Late One Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! I know the pairing is weird, since this original idea was Dilly getting picked up by an unknown girl. I was in reading class when it hit me - Millerna and Dilandau! What a strange pairing! I have yet to see one! Yea!  
  
The cameo last chapter did have to do with a white haired girl. Those who read my Escaflowne Humor should have a good idea who it is. Har har.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
SPOILERS  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked around quickly, jolting around his head, his gaze landing on Millerna.  
  
The bitch captured me! Dilandau thought and leapt up.  
  
The world swung around him and seemed to recoil and smack him back in his face. He fell back on the bed, and breathed hard.  
  
Move! he willed himself too, but his body was too tired.  
  
Dilandau glanced down to see Millerna frozen in her spot.  
  
  
  
"Dilandau?" she finally breathed.  
  
It was him, the pryo who had tried countless times to kill Van and Hitomi. The horrible creature who burnt her country to the ground. This freak who tried to kill Allen.  
  
But now he looked just sad.  
  
His hair was covering his face and his body was limp. He was drunk. But why would he be drunk? Isn't there a honor is being part of the Dragonslayers? If so, was he drunk on her bed?  
  
And why am I not kicking him OUT? She heard her brain cry.  
  
Dilandau looked up, his pale face now rather green.  
  
"Bathroom?" he said quickly.  
  
Millerna's eyes widened and she pointed to the bathroom. Quick as a flash, Dilandau ran to it and she heard sounds of vomiting. She covered her face.  
  
Stop acting like a spoiled princess!  
  
Millerna sat down in a chair, until Dilandau stopped vomiting. There was the sound of running water and then he slumped out of the door.  
  
"You have to go." Millerna said firmly.  
  
There was a knock at her door and Millerna leapt up twenty feet.  
  
  
  
"Princess? Who are you talking too? Are you feeling OK?"  
  
Dilandau face went into a sneer. It was Allen. That wishy washy voice he could tell any where. Millerna looked around quickly. Then she jumped up and shoved Dilandau. Dilandau tried to hiss something, but she covered his mouth and shoved him in a closet, closing the door.  
  
"Stay there." She hissed through the door.  
  
Then he heard her walking and the door opening.  
  
"Princess, you don't look well."  
  
Dilandau almost gagged. What was up with all the dresses in here smelling as though they were washed in "Tropical Breeze" or something equally as stupid?  
  
"I'm feeling ill Allen. Can you please leave?"  
  
"I should take care of you."  
  
"I want to take care of myself. Please go to bed. I'll be FINE."  
  
The last word sounded like a punch and Allen stuttered something.  
  
"I'll be going then miss." Allen said quickly and left.  
  
  
  
Millerna made sure he was gone before she opened the closet door and Dilandau tripped out.  
  
"That stinks!" he yelped.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to get captured?" Millerna asked him.  
  
Dilandau stood up, "You aren't going to turn me over?"  
  
Millerna shuffled in her place, "No. I'm going to let you go."  
  
"Why?" his eyes widened.  
  
Millerna didn't respond.  
  
"WHY?" he yelped.  
  
Her head snapped up, "Because I want to have something over Allen!"  
  
Dilandau went silent and he looked around. Millerna felt stupid for her snapping remark, even if it was true.  
  
She wanted to have a secret, something Allen didn't know about.  
  
"I'll go. Which way?"  
  
"The window. And don't come back."  
  
"Why would I?" he snorted.  
  
He walked strangly before he tripped and fell down.  
  
  
  
Why did I have to get drunk tonight?! he thought.  
  
He felt Millerna helping him get up, but he felt rather weird. His head was pounding like some sort of techno club. Millerna lay him down her bed.  
  
"I have to go." He muttered.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt Millerna rub an ice cube on his forehead and he tried to sit up. The room swirled again.  
  
"You are so drunk." Millerna stated.  
  
"Thanks, doc." He hissed to her.  
  
"Do you want me to kick you out on the streets?" Millerna said.  
  
Dilandau didn't respond, just closed his eyes tighter.  
  
"How are you going to get back?"  
  
"I'll call one of my Dragonslayers." He mumbled, feeling tired.  
  
Millerna shook him, "Don't go to bed!"  
  
"I'm tired!" he snapped.  
  
"I know, but if Allen sees you here, I'll be in big trouble."  
  
"So what? You're going to change yourself for that blond haired bimbo?" Dilandau hissed.  
  
Millerna went silent and he wondered if he had gone to far.  
  
"I don't change myself for him. I use to but I don't now." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Millerna's eyes went back to Dilandau who sat up, rubbing his head. Then he got up and ran back to the bathroom, vomiting.  
  
Little pyro freak. she thought to herself.  
  
Millerna walked to the bathroom to see washing his face once again when a necklace caught her eye. She grabbed at it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he cried.  
  
It was a dogtag. It had weird things written on it but she could make out one: Experiment #222. Millerna let the necklace go and stared at him.  
  
"Don't touch my necklace!" he yelled at her.  
  
"What did Zaibach do to you?" she heard herself wonder aloud.  
  
Dilandau didn't reply, and turned back to the mirror.  
  
Experiment #222. she thought again.  
  
Millerna faintly remembered little children being captured and use in experiments when Zaibach was first starting. Was Dilandau one of the children?  
  
"Where is your family?" she asked him.  
  
Dilandau looked in the mirror harder.  
  
  
  
His family? Good question. You ask him and he had no clue.  
  
You ask the Zaibach Sorcerers however and he was an experiment. He was Celena. Dilandau shivered and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
I'm not Celena. She won't come back. I'm not related to that horrible man, Allen. he thought to himself.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Millerna whispered.  
  
Dilandau whirled around, "This isn't question and answer time for Princesses!" he snarled.  
  
But the memories were all coming back down, rolling in like waves. Dilandau stumbled out of the bathroom, holding his head, willing himself not to cry.  
  
Damn it!  
  
He felt the tears well up behind his eyes and he tried to take them over by anger. It wasn't working. Dilandau fell down on the floor and wrapped himself up in a ball. He started to sob.  
  
"Dilandau?" asked Millerna.  
  
"Leave me alone." He whispered.  
  
Thankfully, Millerna didn't. She sat next to him and didn't speak. She didn't ask any questions or make any stupid remarks. She was there, but wasn't bothering him. Millerna let him do something he hadn't done since he was Celena.  
  
Cry.  
  
And for the first time in his life, he understood why people cried with each other.  
  
Because then they weren't alone.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Please review! It would make me so happy if you did! Did you like it? I love writing it! Thanks!  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	3. The Secret about Dilandau

Late One Night  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne which means Dilandau and Millerna are not mine. (Sob)  
  
  
  
I'm glad every one likes it! Yea! My two favorite characters together? I'm quite proud of this!  
  
SPOILERS!  
  
  
  
He's crying. This pryo psycho boy is crying in my arms.  
  
The thought hit Millerna once again, and she looked down at Dilandau. His head was in her neck and he was sobbing wildly. His arms were holding her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her neck felt wet from his tears.  
  
Why is he crying? she wondered to herself.  
  
Dilandau let out another sob. Millerna was glad everyone was in bed and on the second floor, so no one could wake up. Unless Allen was milling around, which she doubted. Millerna didn't utter word, she didn't know what to say. Somehow, "I know you tried to kill everyone I loved, but it's OK, you pryo freak," didn't seem right for what was going on.  
  
So she was silent.  
  
  
  
Dilandau knew he should stop crying. He just had too. He was sobbing in Princess Millerna's arms. He never cried. But somehow, her arms made him feel safe, so he kept on sobbing. Finally, he sniffed for a second when he pulled away to look at Millerna. Her eyes were unknown, she was unaware of how to act. Dilandau felt a wave of something take him over. He gently pulled away from her and stared at the light pink wall.  
  
  
  
His eyes were puffed out and his face was slightly red. His hair was tousled and he had one stray tear rolling down his cheek. Millerna sat against the wall as well, not knowing what to say. She was speechless.  
  
He's going to burn you now. Millerna thought.  
  
She looked back at Dilandau, who looked at her at the same time and they quickly went away. A weird silence came over the two and she played with a lock of her hair.  
  
"What is it like to be a princess of Austria?"  
  
Dilandau's voice came to her quickly and she snapped her head up. His face was still looking at the wall.  
  
  
  
Dilandau didn't know why he asked that. It just over took him.  
  
"It's good."  
  
She was lying. He could tell. He could spot liars from a mile away. Maybe even two.  
  
"Don't lie." He whispered, feeling a stray tear go slowly down his face.  
  
That was when Millerna leaned over and brushed the tear away, very gently. He shivered. He didn't want too, but it was just a reflex.  
  
"I don't like it." She muttered.  
  
Dilandau looked at the floor, as she sat back down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her.  
  
"No one listens to me. They all think I'm some sort of weak little girl."  
  
Dilandau paused for a second, "No one listens to me either."  
  
"But you're the general of the Dragonslayers. That has to count for something!" she replied.  
  
"It counts for nothing." He hissed, remembering Folken.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it?" Millerna heard herself ask.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The death? The fire and blood? The pain you cause everyone?" she cringed.  
  
Maybe that was a little harsh.  
  
"I love it." He said bitterly.  
  
Millerna was aghast, "But why?"  
  
"It's nice to know someone else is suffering too." He whispered.  
  
Millerna fell silent.  
  
"Their pain, their death, it makes me run. To know I can hurt people like they hurt me - It's wonderful."  
  
"But! You ruin their lives!"  
  
Dilandau's head snapped up, "Well they ruined mine!"  
  
"What did they do to you?" It was more of a thought, not to be said outloud.  
  
  
  
What did they do to him? Did she really want to know?  
  
"What did they do to hurt you? What did they do to you? Your thirst for blood and hate, it made you join Zaibach!"  
  
"I had no choice in the matter."  
  
"What are you saying? You're the general of the Dragonslayers! Those powerful men and yet you act like you never wanted to be in them."  
  
"Not everyone there is a man."  
  
His tone was careful, yet full of rage.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dilandau looked up, straight in her eyes and spoke, "I'm Experiment 222. I'm a female."  
  
Millerna had been standing up at the time of yelling at him, but now her legs gave out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Allen's sister."  
  
  
  
Millerna felt herself start gasping for breath. The room seemed to spin.  
  
"Celena?" she gasped.  
  
"Celena is no more! She will never return! I hate her!" he wailed.  
  
Celena was Dilandau? Millerna couldn't think correctly.  
  
"You are a liar."  
  
"Why would I lie about this? This pain I feel, this rage! It's because of her! I've lived with hate so long, I have no idea what love is or what it will ever be!" He snapped.  
  
Millerna grasped his hand and looked at him, "Dilandau." She muttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
Dilandau stared at her hand on his.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"I thought I loved someone. But they only used me because they were reminded of someone long gone. I was used. I thought I knew love. But-" her voice was choking on her tears.  
  
"But what?" he whispered, his tone softer.  
  
"I never knew love! I was being used! I feel pain too! I feel rage! But I keep it inside! And you must too!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Millerna stopped.  
  
Why indeed?  
  
  
  
Dilandau watched Millerna slowly raise her head and then stare at him.  
  
"You're a guy now though." She whispered.  
  
Dilandau just nodded and looked at the clock. 1:11 AM. No one would be looking for him yet. Millerna sat next to him and she held his hand tightly.  
  
"We both know pain." She muttered.  
  
Dilandau nodded again, because he couldn't think of anything to say. Their eyes met, only this time they didn't pull away.  
  
And Dilandau didn't want to pull away.  
  
For a long, long, time.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Want more? I'd be more than happy to write more. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	4. Three Little Words

Late One Night  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it.  
  
SPOILERS  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you enjoy! This is my FIRST pure romance fic!  
  
  
  
Millerna was looking deep into the pryo's eyes, a feeling of hope washing over her.  
  
"Millerna, you and I aren't so different." Dilandau whispered to her.  
  
Millerna nodded and Dilandau shifted in his seat not knowing what to do. Millerna did though. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She knew it was crazy, but maybe she was going crazy too. She wanted to feel Dilandau in her arms. She had no idea why.  
  
It's because we both have no power over our own lives. she thought to herself.  
  
And it was true. They didn't. To her relief Dilandau hugged back, holding her tightly and not uttering a word.  
  
What is this feeling coming over me? Millerna thought, I've never felt this way around Allen or Dryden before.  
  
  
  
Dilandau didn't know what to do next. He just wanted to hold her right now. They rocked back and forth slowly. He wasn't crying, he felt safe. Millerna and him weren't so different. They were very much alike. Dilandau moved, trying to fit into her body. All of a sudden-  
  
Their lips met each other.  
  
Dilandau didn't know what he was doing. Millerna leapt away very quickly and landed with a thump! Dilandau looked at her, her eyes were wide.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried.  
  
"Me too!" he said in return.  
  
Then the room went silent. Dilandau casted a glance around.  
  
"Perhaps I should go?" he asked.  
  
Millerna didn't answer.  
  
  
  
I don't want him to go! The thought came quickly, slicing up her brain.  
  
Millerna snapped her head up to see Dilandau heading for the window. She leapt up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Dilandau, I-" She didn't know how to say it.  
  
Dilandau looked oddly at her. Millerna put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. He looked confused and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Millerna." He whispered.  
  
She felt her knees go weak. Her name have never sounded so pure before. Whenever someone said her name, they were scolding or screaming.  
  
Their eyes met again and this time Millerna was able to put a finger on the emotion that was ripping through her.  
  
I'm in love.  
  
But she couldn't be. Not with Dilandau! They were in war against each other! She couldn't love him!  
  
  
  
Dilandau started to say something and then stopped. He knew what he was going to say.  
  
I love you.  
  
But the words never rolled off into the air. Millerna would be horrified. She would slap. And tell everyone. His life as he knew it would be over.  
  
You can't love her!  
  
Why was she looking at him like this? What had he done? Could she read minds? Did she read his?! His palms were sweating now. Maybe she was like that Hitomi girl and could read his mind or whatever that bitch did and now Millerna knew his feelings. Millerna closed the window and turned back to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
A fair question. But now Millerna's face was bright red. She was playing with her fingers, picking at the skin. A odd silence came to them and Dilandau looked around the room.  
  
  
  
How could she tell him? How could she bring himself to tell him that she loved him? When they had met maybe an hour and a half ago? Was she on something? Was she crazy?! Dilandau looked odd too, there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked so perfect and frail. She wanted to lean over and-  
  
And what? You come near him and he'll burn you. Millerna thought bitterly.  
  
"This room sure is pink." Dilandau finally said.  
  
"I happen to like the color."  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"It's ugly."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes it is." Dilandau remarked.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"It's horrible."  
  
"It makes me feel safe."  
  
"Safe is an illusion." Dilandau muttered.  
  
"You just don't trust anyone." Millerna said.  
  
"Because they will hurt you."  
  
"Not all people!"  
  
"Yes!" Dilandau cried.  
  
"You're wrong! Let people trust you! Trust people!"  
  
"Like who?" he cried.  
  
"ME! TRUST ME!"  
  
The room went silent once more.  
  
You stupid MORON! You dumb idiot! Millerna thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Trust her? What was she talking about? Trust her? He could never do such a thing.  
  
Yes you could. His mind said.  
  
Shut up. he thought to himself.  
  
Trust her.  
  
Leave me alone!  
  
It did, thank god, and Millerna was looking at the floor.  
  
"Trust you? Why?" he spoke.  
  
Millerna looked away.  
  
"I trust no one!"  
  
"Maybe you should!" she cried.  
  
"Trust is evil! Why should I trust?"  
  
"Because it will be good for you!"  
  
"Why? No one would want to trust me anyway!" he screamed.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Time froze. Dilandau felt his knees almost give out on him. Millerna covered her face and slumped in a seat.  
  
  
  
I am so stupid.  
  
That was the only thought in her mind. What a dumb idiot she was. She had told Dilandau she loved him. Millerna didn't dare look up at Dilandau now.  
  
"Millerna-" he whispered.  
  
Tears were pouring down her face now. She felt like such a little baby.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I don't know if there will be one or two more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! If you already have REVIEW AGAIN! Thank you!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	5. The Plan

Late One Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything from it! I'm really lazy huh? Took me forever to do this, arg. But oh well!I'm feeling in a very romantic mood.  
  
To All My Friends: OPERATION TRAIN BABY!  
  
If you download from Overclocked Remix, download Silent Hill - NayTomorrow. This song fits the mood perfectly for this story, maybe since I wrote this chapter to it.  
  
  
  
Millerna wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Her breaths came in deep ragged gasps and slowly she turned to Dilandau. Dilandau was staring at the floor, holidng his own hands.  
  
"Dilandau-" She muttered, not sure what to do.  
  
She had told Dilandau she loved him. And he had returned the words, hardly saying them. Yet he did, and they seemed to swirl around the room softly coming into her mind. She shut her eyes.  
  
"Millerna-" he muttered.  
  
If Millerna opened her eyes to see his face, she would cry. How could she fall in love with someone she had just met? It was doomed. They were fighting for different things. Yet they had fallen in love. She felt Dilandau's hands on her shoulders.  
  
Don't open your eyes. You will cry. Millerna thought.  
  
"Millerna, it's true. I love you."  
  
"Stop." She whispered.  
  
"Open your eyes, please." He begged to her.  
  
Millerna did and looked at his eyes. All of a sudden, she was aware of the tears pouring down her face.  
  
"I don't want to love you." Millerna gasped, sobbing now.  
  
Dilandau took his arms and wrapped them around her. Millerna let herself go limp.  
  
"But you do." He whispered.  
  
He is nice. He just doesn't understand himself. We are so alike. She let herself shiver and parted from him.  
  
He looked hurt at first but then Millerna sunk back into his arms and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Millerna was kissing him. And he wasn't going to back away. This would be his first kiss and it was with someone he loved. His lips slid against her and she pressed herself tighter against him. Dilandau felt her tears against his cheeks. He never wanted to let her go. He let himself kiss her harder, although he was aware he was shaking. Millerna had stopped crying and was now kissing him. Why did they have to be torn apart by war? Couldn't he love her in peace? Dilandau felt himself love her even more, though he knew he should pull away and shut the door, never seeing Millerna again.  
  
"Dilandau," she muttered and they kissed again, "Don't let me go."  
  
Dilandau couldn't speak. He mustered a nod and they sat down on the bed, kissing each other harder, as if every kiss might be their last.  
  
"I feel stupid," Millerna spoke up, "I fell in love with you. I shouldn't have. I-"  
  
"You talk too much." He joked before he kissed her again.  
  
He felt Millerna chuckle and then she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
  
  
He was making jokes. She had never heard Dilandau make a joke like that before. That just made her fall in love with him even more.  
  
"I shouldn't love you." She muttered again.  
  
"Let yourself. I let myself love you. Stop letting everyone stop you from loving."  
  
Dilandau whispered in her ear.  
  
Millerna pulled away, looking at Dilandau over top of her. She smiled and gazed into her eyes.  
  
I'm happy. she realized and she smiled harder.  
  
Dilandau blinked twice and then he too smiled. His smile overtook his face and it was a pure smile. He wasn't smiling because he had killed someone or burned something. He was in love. That was when Millerna let herself love Dilandau. She kissed him again and they rolled once again over on the bed.  
  
"Run away with me." Dilandau breathed heavily into her ear.  
  
Millerna froze and looked at him. He wasn't joking. His eyes had never looked so serious.  
  
  
  
Had he ruined it? Had he truly ruined the mood already? He wasn't sure. Millerna had a look her couldn't read.  
  
"Run away with you?" she asked him.  
  
Dilandau nodded.  
  
"I couldn't. My country, my people."  
  
"But what about you?" he stressed.  
  
Millerna fell silent, "I never thought about me before."  
  
Dilandau tilted his head, "Perhaps you should?" he asked.  
  
Millerna smiled sadly, "Run away with you? But everyone would come after us." She replied.  
  
She did have a point.  
  
"Not if we vanished. Not if-" he took a gamble, "Everyone thought we were dead."  
  
"Dead?" she said, almost silent.  
  
"We could fake our deaths." Dilandau gulped.  
  
Millerna looked thoughtful, "But how? And what about my country?"  
  
Dilandau felt a surge of anger, "Damn them! They caused us pain! I can see what the Allen man does to you! And you have to get married to someone you don't love! It is bullshit! Utter bullshit!" he yelped.  
  
That was when Millerna laughed.  
  
  
  
"What?" he said to her.  
  
Millerna couldn't stop laughing. Even Allen had never showed such anger like that for people who annoyed her. It was- well, refreshing, really.  
  
"Ok, let me run away with you." Millerna whispered.  
  
Thoughts dove around her. Her country, well, she would be able to help the people when her father wasn't taking over her every move. She would be free.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
Millerna laughed again, "You're the one who came up with it!" she cried.  
  
"We set your room on fire. They will think you are dead, and me too, because they knew Zaibach wanted you dead." Dilandau said rather quickly.  
  
Millerna said yes as soon as he came to the word Fire.  
  
  
  
The fire blazed up rather quickly. They stood a safe distance away.  
  
"Is it really suppose to be so big?" Millerna asked Dilandau.  
  
"The bigger the better." He said, trying to hide the joy.  
  
"So- everyone is going to think we are dead?"  
  
"Yes." Dilandau replied. Millerna picked up her small pink suitcase, and turned to Dilandau.  
  
"Come on." She muttered, giving a silly giggle.  
  
Dilandau looked at her, happiness on his face.  
  
  
  
They were free.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
If you would like, I could write a Epilogue, explaing what happened ten years later. Review and tell me if you would like that! Thank you SO much for reading!  
  
-Sniperwolf and Her Sniper 


	6. Epilogue

Late One Night  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne in any way shape or form!  
  
  
  
Thank you EVERYONE! Here is the epilogue. Don't want to drag it out. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
15 YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
Have to run faster. She thought and ran quicker, her red dress swirling at her feet as she ran and ran.  
  
She was going to be late for dinner, AGAIN. This would have been her third time in the last week. Her father had warned her, "Late again and fire is going to look like a blessing to you."  
  
To him, fire is a blessing. she thought, her mood becoming sour very quickly as she thought about her parents.  
  
  
  
Rei was a girl of fourteen, with short blond hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was the most beautiful girl many people have ever seen. People said she had an odd beauty. It was because of her parents, Millerna and Dilandau King. Rei loved her parents, though sometimes she wished they would drop dead.  
  
In a good way. she added quickly in her mind.  
  
Millerna was her mom, of thirty years old, and had very long hair. Her hair went to her ankles and was often put up in a ponytail. Her mom was often tired, but always had a smile on. She was gentle and caring. They had to change their last name when they got married.  
  
Dilandau was her father. Dilandau still looked almost the same as he did when Millerna and Dilandau got married when they were seventeen, in a small quiet wedding. Her father loved fire. Actually, Rei discovered she was keen on it too. Nothing relaxed her more than to watch a flame. Dilandau was bitter and a bit mental, to what Rei thought, but she loved her father too.  
  
Their love almost didn't happen. Ever since Rei was a child she just loved to sit and listen to her mom tell the story of how they fell in love. A princess and a pryro. If love could pull through for them, what was to say it couldn't for her?  
  
  
  
Rei burst open the door of a small cottage and ran into the dining room. Her mom was there, sitting up in her chair, looking cross.  
  
"Rei." She muttered looking at her.  
  
"Care to tell me why you were late?" her father snapped, who had already started eating.  
  
Mom will understand, but I better get on Dilandau's good side. Rei thought quickly.  
  
"My friends and I had a bonfire by the river." Rei said quickly, and saw Dilandau's head shoot up.  
  
Gotcha dad. Rei said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh dear, Rei. I wished you would grow out of that." Her mom whispered.  
  
"I'm here now, aren't I?" and Rei sat down and dug in.  
  
  
  
Millerna casted a glance to Rei. Her short blond hair fell softly in front of her face. Rei's red eyes glanced up at her and smiled at her briefly. Millerna looked deep in Rei's eyes. She shivered.  
  
Rei was bipolar. She had been taken from doctor to doctor to find out what was wrong with her, and finally one doctor knew. Millerna couldn't help but wonder if it was Dilandau's fault. Maybe, partly it was. Rei was more like Dilandau than her. But Millerna loved Dilandau more than anything. It was worth leaving everyone behind for him.  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked at Rei. She looked so sad.  
  
It's because of you.  
  
Dilandau knew perhaps it was, but it was his entire fault that Rei was bipolar. She looked so sad today, but yesterday she was so happy, she had went out and wasted all her money on fortune telling things. Tarot cards. Which scared the hell out of him, remembering that bitch from the Mystic Moon.  
  
Drive out the demons. She still has no idea her daddy is part mommy too. Dilandau thought and looked at Millerna.  
  
He loved her. He still did, 15 years later. He loved her so much. She was so sweet and understanding. Dilandau was glad he had run off with her. To live like this. It was worth leaving everything behind for her.  
  
  
  
That night Rei cried. She was so sad. She didn't know why. She had been so happy, yet now the sadness had covered her like a blanket. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is there?" Rei asked, her voice sounding cheerful.  
  
"It's your mom."  
  
Her mom opened the door.  
  
Should have locked it.  
  
It was too late. Her mom looked at her and saw how depressed she was.  
  
"Be right back." Her mom said quickly and left.  
  
Dilandau came back in. He took one look and sat next to her.  
  
"Depressed?" he asked.  
  
Rei knew her dad had a slight case of biopolar as well. She could always relate to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rei just nodded.  
  
"You - you aren't going to kill yourself are you?" he whispered.  
  
Rei mused with the thought, "Depends on my mood."  
  
"I understand how you feel. I understand the feeling of death you have, Rei, back you can't give up. One day, someone is going to love you. You -" his face tightened with love and sorrow, "You just gotta find a way to get through it."  
  
Rei picked at her fingernails, seeing Dilandau's scar, "I guess you're right." She whispered in return.  
  
Dilandau stood up, smiled and left.  
  
  
  
She wouldn't give up.  
  
Because her parents hadn't either.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Sniperwolf's Notes: Thanks to Holly, for supporting me, and Mullet - Revolution, for supporting me also. I know the story may have had a rushed feel and the pairing was weird, but I just want to thank everyone to review. This is the end. I LOVED writing it. So please, tell me what you think, and give me your final review.  
  
May Dilandau and Millerna live on! Yea!  
  
PS: The cameo? It was Sora. Ha ha! For those who have read my humor fics, you get it. If you enjoyed this I know you will like my other stuff.  
  
Sora: Quit plugging.  
  
Me: Sorry. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!  
  
Bipolar is where you are really, really, happy and then utterly depressed the next without any warning. 


End file.
